


First Time for Everything

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a first for everything.However, Negan will definitely find it a bit amusing and arousing.





	First Time for Everything

It was tough to escape Negan's presence. Regardless of where any one went or what they did, he was fast to know of it. This was proof of how far his controlling power went with it constantly increasing as drama rose more with the other settlements. No one says anything about it, but it was not hard to not see the hunger for dominance.  
  
You even found yourself under his control.  
  
You couldn't remember when you fell for Negan's 'charm', yet here you were in a short nightgown sitting on his bed for the first time.

 _There was a lot of teasing on his behalf before he made it very clear that he wanted you. Him requesting you to his room made that quite evident._  
  
The roughness of Negan's hand sent a soft chill down your spine as it runs leisurely up your thigh. He's standing slightly bent over, looming down over you with one hand on you and the other against the bed sheets. His attire for the evening is sans his signature jacket and Lucille. His hand slips between your legs as you sit motionless on the edge of his bed: motionless in pure embarrassment. You can feel the heat of Negan's breath as he lets out a low chuckle at realizing what you already knew.  
  
"Your pussy is already wet"

 _Being here had gotten your nerves riled up and you had only one option to help...sooth them prior to showing up._  
  
Your body flinches lightly as his fingers suddenly make indirect contact with the sensitive skin of your lower lips, with only the thin material of your underwear between you and his touch. Skittishly looking up at Negan's rugged face, you're greeted by a sly smirk only for a moment. In a second, the air inside you escapes as he pushes you back against the mattress. He's already between your legs by the time you fully fall back.

You lay, soft breaths easing in and out while waiting for his next move. He barely licks his lower lip before making notice of knowing how keen you were on watching him and your lack of movement or words.  _A mistake you meant to avoid._  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
His hands ease up on touching your body and his brow rises while impatiently waiting for you to speak up. There is nothing to reply with. _You couldn't._ When you don't give an answer, Negan slides himself closer to you with his forearms resting against the mattress to keep himself propped up; the proximity of his body to yours makes your heart beat faster. Even as he lays close enough to feel the radiance of his body heat and the soft smell of cologne, your hands awkwardly fumble with one another.  
  
"We can't get on with the freaky deaky until you tell me"  
  
His words tease you as he playfully uses that phrasing, but he stares you down with eyes burning of curiosity and seriousness. You keep quiet and bit on your lip nervously. The quietness you hold can't be contained once you immediately feel Negan grind against you. A sharp inhale slips when feeling his clothed bulge pressed against you.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
Your breath hitches when he whispers seductively in your ear; his facial hair grazes against your cheek as he leaves a kiss. It's hard to keep yourself from wanting to try pressing your body more against his.  
  
"I..I've never.."  
  
The resistance falls enough to give Negan the answer he wanted or at least enough to make sense of the situation. His whole demeanor temporarily changes.  
  
"Well I'll be damned, a virgin after a giant ass zombie apocalypse"  
  
He goes back to fully standing, with a slight lean back, near the edge of the bed and peers at you with minor disbelief. It's obvious he's still turned on by the front of his pants, but you can't read his reaction to now knowing. Seeing him this quiet was the first in a long time of being here at the sanctuary. _It was almost daunting._    
  
Negan's pause ends shortly. Within seconds, he pulls you closer, to where you are sitting again, and grabs your hands within his.  
  
"Undo my belt"  
  
_He knew he'd have to show you the ropes and the hands on approach was always the best._

Despite being nervous and completely inexperienced with this, his guiding eases the nerves enough to keep your hands from completely shaking. It was amusing to a degree, excluding the worry in Negan over how anxious you seemed. Your hands fumble on the buckle when his hands leave yours and you can't help the worry growing with the struggle. However, Negan simply watches with an entertained expression and runs a hand through his own hair to abstain from taking all control. The struggle is not without a gain because after the first few failed attempts, you finally manage to do it.  
  
You try looking up with awaiting eyes of what to do next, but before you fully can you are shoved, with a lot of pent up force, back against the bed. His personal restraint had run thin due to holding back this whole time and his desires were getting the better of him. Negan's light brown eyes watch you with lust.  
  
"Enough of this shit"  
  
Those words barely leave him before kisses begin to trail up your neck with tiny nips along the way; ones that would be noticeable when tomorrow comes. In between each kiss, his hands trail over more of your skin. Just as you ease up in the smooches, he places one of your hands onto his shoulder where it nervously attempts to hold on. When it does, Negan moves from your neck to your lips attacking with full force. _He wanted you and the nativity you had riled him up even more._  He barely even gives you a chance to breathe. You can only do so when he eases up with distraction. His hands slide down and with little effort slip off your underwear. His eyes avert from you and momentarily focus elsewhere. When they look up at you again, visibly in his hand was a condom.  
  
"This time I'll do it 'cause of those butterfingers you got there, but next time-"  
  
A smirk spreads across his face with teeth barely showing. He watches you, as in full view he slowly rolls the condom on his erection as if to give you a little show. Your staring gives Negan a chance to catch you off guard, which he makes full use of to gently grab onto you and pull you closer against the edge of the bed that creaked faintly with movement.  
  
"If it hurts, let me know, buttercup"  
  
His words meant almost nothing as without any forewarning, your whole body jerks when he abruptly thrusts in. A cheeky smile spreads across Negan's scruffy face just briefly before a more serious one takes over. _He was never much of a patient man._ You immediately show the pain of being unprepared as your face scrunches up and the abrupt gasp  from you was a good indicator that it hurt. He seemingly notices and eases up, slowly pulling out and easing his way in the second time. A virgin wasn't something he was used to at this point nor was he used to such an awkward encounter before sex. The way you were had him even fumbling a bit with his impatience getting the best of him.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
His apology is breathless and faint. He's beyond the point of being able to hold himself back any longer.

His rough hands touch against your skin as they slid down your thighs. After the first sudden thrust, the few to follow have care and give you time - not much - to adjust. Easing into the situation, your hands weakly grab out for him in want of holding onto something more than just the sheets. Negan gives a dry chuckle and complies, purposefully leaning down closer to you. He knew it was going to be harder this way, being bent so low while standing, but he'd let you have your way at least once. Having a hold on him, arms loosely wrapped around his neck, you relax and your whole body tries to ease up through the pain. _Everything is so warm._  
  
Negan does not hold back at all when he feels you tightly holding on. Each thrust goes a bit deeper each time. Your held firmly in place by his large hands on you hips that definitely will leave a few marks.  
  
"Fuck"  
  
It hurts, but the intensity of it all numbs anything else, even the heat overwhelming your body. As Negan thrusts deeper, a grunt escapes him from you tensing up, making him go in even harder with a stronger force. Tiny breaths constantly escape you as light chills run through your body. Your hands grasp for more, looking for comfort and support; your nails scrape his upper back. Yet, he doesn't mind and it seems to get him even more excited as kisses soon follow. _He's like an animal._  The whole room is encompassed with the body heat of both of you and sound of skin against skin. Between the thrusts and minor noises from him, you hear your heartbeat thumping. Negan has no restraint, even with knowing it's your first time- not that you'd want him to.  
  
You try to bury your face against Negan as your whole body tenses up. When you do, Negan gives one more thrust deep inside with enough force to make your body slide against the sheets more than before. You feel him tense up for only a moment before he eases up and slows; the hold on your hips relaxes. He's still breathing heavily as he moves off you.

Before he does, he give one more parting kiss with a slight nip and softly chuckles. A vaguely apologetic look is on his face knowing that he went overboard and completely skipped the foreplay.

"Next time, I'll give you a proper fucking"

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is about 2+ months old that I never got a good chance to fully be happy with  
> I cleaned up a few areas and decided it's better to post now than never
> 
> this is likely one of few rare smut stories I'll post  
> take it  
> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
